Damage
by Majors Darlin
Summary: Bella moves back up to Forks for her senior year. She's hiding from someeone to protect herself and those she loves. This is a Jasper/Bella story.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am seventeen and I have a one year old daughter. My ex-boyfriend, Neal had become violent and started drinking a lot after I gave birth to our daughter. He had been violent in the past, and one night it got really bad. That night him and some of his friends raped me. That's how I ended up having Abby. After she was born we ran a DNA test and it was proven that Neal was her father. She's almost 2. Actually the day I turn eighteen is the day she will turn two. That's a month and a half from now. I decided to move in with my brother Emmett and my Dad, Charlie. My cousin Alice Brandon and her family live next door to them, well us now. My brother's girlfriend and her family live on the other side of our house. Her name is Rosalie Hale and her twin's name is Jasper. The two of them were adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme, his wife. They have another son, Edward. He's Alice's boyfriend. One other thing about them, they're vampires.0 Most humans tend to stay away from them but my family isn't exactly normal. We're all witches. There's also a few aliens and time travelers next door to Alice. I've met all of them but Abby has only met Emmett and Alice. I used to go up there every summer after mom took me and left, but last summer I wasn't ready to take Abby on a trip up there yet. I'm going to be finishing my high school career at Forks with my "family" and with some enemies, but they aren't that important. This is my story.

A/N: Hey guys I'm reposting this because I changed some of the things for the purpose of the story. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I got this idea in my head and need to get it out of my head.

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. The characters aren't mine I just like to play with them.

Chapter 1

My mom kept trying to convince me to stay with her and Phil but I knew that I couldn't. I couldn't keep putting my little girl in danger. I knew one place that was safe, and one family who could protect me. I called Emmett and asked him if he was picking up us at the airport. He said, "Of course I'm picking you two up Bells. You think I would let Charlie pick you up in the cruiser. I'm hurt."

"Sorry, Em. I'll see you in a few hours. I love you."

"It's cool Bells. See you when you get here. I love you too. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up and head towards the gate. Abby falls asleep not long after we're in the air. I stay awake and work on my stories. I've been writing my life story. I've changed some things. I don't know if I'll ever publish it. I don't use any of our actual names that way if I decide to get it published I won't have to go back and change the names, because the story has things that people can't know. We get to the airport and head towards the baggage claim. After I get our stuff, I search for Emmett.

"Bella, Abby! Come here you two."

"Emmett. It's good to see you."

"Uncle Em!" He picks her up and swings her around and puts her on his shoulders. He then proceeds to grab me and pull me into one of his bear hugs.

"You two ready to go home?"

"Yeah. Is Alice planning a party for us?"

"I'm not allowed to answer that question. Sorry Bells, she threatened my manhood if I told you whether she was planning a party or not. You look good."

"Thanks. You do too Emmett. How is everyone?"

"Dad's doing good. He's excited to see you. Alice has been even more hyper than usual since we found out you two were coming back up here. She's really happy. Rose has been fixing up the car dad got you. She said it'll go faster and be a better car once she's done with it. She's very happy that you're going to be staying here. Edward is happy about you coming back. And Jasper has been smiling a lot more since he found out. What's the deal with you two?"

Before I start talking to Emmett about Jasper I check and make sure Abby is asleep. "Jasper and I are…I don't know how to explain it Em. I know that I'm still in love with him. I don't know how he feels about me because we really didn't have that much time together after we said that we loved each other. I hope that he still loves me that way."

"Trust me sis, you've got him wrapped around your finger. He can't wait to meet Abby. I think he's the most excited about meeting her outside of the family. Alice is definitely the most excited about seeing Abby. Jasper wanted to come up here to pick you up, but we convinced him to let me pick you up."

"Ok. Part of me wishes he would've come with you, but the other part is really glad he isn't here. It gives me time to make sure I look good when I see him. By the way I love your Jeep. It's big and it definitely fits you."

"It fits me in more ways than one."

"Emmett, do you have any good music on your ipod?"

"Yeah, here's some good music." At that point Kill Hannah's Lips Like Morphine starts playing. I sit and listen to the music for the rest of the ride. When we get home I notice that there aren't any cars near our houses that shouldn't be there. When I open my door and start to get out I trip and expect to hit the ground. Instead two strong, cold arms grab me around the waist. I look up and see him.

"Hey Jasper. Thanks for catching me."

"Hey darlin'. I told you I would always catch you when you fall. You look really beautiful."

"Thanks. I missed you Jazz."

"I missed you too Bell." He still hadn't let me go but I was not complaining. Far from it actually. Emmett gets Abby out of the back seat and she's still asleep. He brings her over to us. Rose, Alice and Edward join us.

"Everybody, this is Abby. Emmett, she looks sick. Can you take her in the house and put a cold wash cloth on her forehead. Her fever was down yesterday but she looks like she's still sick. Edward is your dad home?"

"Yeah. Rose already went to get him."

"Good."

"Hey Carlisle. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you Bella. So this is Abby? She looks like you mostly."

"She does look almost exactly like me. Everybody says that. Her hair is the only thing that's really different. The weird thing is that Neal's family are mostly redheads. I don't see how her hair's turning out to be black. Pretty much the only ones in either family that have black hair are Alice and her mom. That's why everyone wondered whose kid she was. So what's the diagnosis?"

"Her temperature seems fine but I want you to give her infant Tylenol every four to six hours for the next day or so. Do you have any around here?"

"Yeah. In my bag. Thanks Jazz." I wake her up, but she won't stay sitting up. "Emmett, can you hold her up so I can give the medicine?"

"Sure." He holds her up and she takes the medicine.

"Abby, do you want some food?"

"Uh-huh. Can I have a grilled cheese sandwich?"

"Carlisle, is that ok for her?"

"Yes."

"Alice will you keep me company in the kitchen? I need to talk to you."

"Sure." We head into the kitchen and make Abby an early dinner. "Ok. Spill. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Neal's brother Chris knows what happened. He helped me press charges. Actually I had to stop him from going after Neal when he first found out. He reminded me of Emmett so much. He's gotten bigger than the last time you saw him. We talked a lot and he made me realize that I'm still in love with Jasper."

"Wow. So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. What should I do?"

"Tell him, Jelly Belly. He still loves you."

"Ok. Can you get us a few minutes of privacy?"

"Of course." Alice goes out to talk with the others.

"Jazz, we need to talk."

"I know, mi querida. Do you want to go to the cliff?"

"Yeah. No one follow us." I don't bother yelling because I know the vampires would hear me. I know that Alice will want to know but she wouldn't be able to follow us. Jasper grabs me and tosses me on his back. We run off to our cliff. I love it when we do this. I used to hate going so fast but then I started liking it and now it's my favorite way to travel. Jasper loves running like this too. When we stop, before I get down I brush my lips across the back of his neck. This is a tradition that both of us enjoy. I miss running for quite a few reasons, but that little tradition is definitely one of my favorites. Jazz sits down, stretches his legs out, and pulls me down onto his lap. I shift myself so that I'm straddling his hips. He runs his nose up and down my neck. Thankfully he stops before he says anything. "Ok. First we need to talk. I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to hurt you, querida."

"I know you didn't mean to sweetie. Jazz, I still love you. I want to be with you. Only you."

"I love you too my Bella. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. My Jasper I love you so much. I wish that my first time would've been with you." I whisper the last part in his ear brushing my lips against it knowing that it drives him crazy.

He grabs my hips and pulls me even closer to him so that there's no space left between us. "Bella, you are the only one who does that to me," he growls in my ear and then sucks on my neck making me whimper and moan. He leans back and pulls me with him licking and kissing my neck.

"Don't stop, Jasper." I start unbuttoning his shirt, but I only get three buttons done before it starts to rain. He picks me up bridal style and we run back to the house. Even with his vampire speed we still end up wet. But at least we didn't get completely soaked. "Jasper, I need to check on Abby, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure."

We go up to Abby's room and see that she's still asleep.

A/N: I'm ending the first chapter here. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long time but I have had a major case of writers block. I do plan to start posting again soon. For those of you that have _Between the Lines,_ that story is being put on hiatus indefinitely. I lost most of that story and have been trying to re-write it but it hasn't been going the way I want it to. I wrote most of that story a few years ago and now I'm a different person. I may start writing it again, but I don't see that happening for a while. I will begin posting new chapters on the rest of my stories before the end of the month, hopefully.


End file.
